


XO

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Other, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains backstage, dark hallway, post-show secret!sex, incest between a brother and a sister, and always-a-girl!Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XO

Gee came offstage short of breath and riding high on post-show adrenaline. Her thin black shirt was wet with sweat and clinging to the cups of her bra and the curve of her hips, her jeans were deliciously tight with no underwear beneath, and her black hair stuck up wildly in all directions, sticking to the back of her neck. She felt amazing.  
  
The guys were grouped around her as they navigated the hallways back to the dressing room, and the sounds of their voices was familiar and comforting and grounding, keeping her in her head instead of floating off into space.   
  
Gee felt a warm, calloused hand on her arm, and before she could blink, she was pulled away from the group and into a darker side hallway, empty of everything except herself and - Gee looked up - and Mikey.  
  
Mikey, whose hair was slicked back with sweat like everyone else's, whose eyes were dark and beautiful without glasses to obscure them, whose long, white arms were stretched straight out, palms flat against the wall on either side of Gee's head.  
  
Gee reached a hand up between them to tuck the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Mikey's jeans, half-whispering his name. He shushed her, and dropped his own hands down to her waist.  
  
"I could take you right here, you know," Mikey said, pulling her against him, and Gee felt the press of his arousal against her through her t-shirt. She wrapped her arms around Mikey's neck, one side of her mouth quirking up.  
  
"Right here against the wall?" Mikey nodded. "Kinky, Mikeyway."  
  
Mikey raised an eyebrow and nodded again, then dropped his head to lick and bite at Gee's neck, whispering.  
  
"You'd like it, wouldn't you, Gee? If I just pushed your pants down right here and took you? I know you aren't wearing any underwear, it'd be so easy. You'd like knowing that at any moment, someone could turn down this hall and find you here, getting fucked by your little brother."  
  
Gee moaned, soft and secret but still there, and pressed herself as tight as she could against the lean line of Mikey's body.  
  
"Do it, Mikey. Fuck me, c'mon, we both want it." Gee was murmuring in Mikey's ear while Mikey sucked a bruise onto her neck, one hand tight on her hip and the other rolling and pinching her nipple through her shirt. "Want you, Mikey, c'mon, please."  
  
Mikey's hand moved from her breast to her mouth, putting a finger over her lips to quiet her. Gee just opened up and sucked it into her mouth, licking and biting and humming. Mikey's head shot up and his eyes were _black_  with lust, his mouth red and wet from sucking at Gee's skin.  
  
"Not here," he choked out, eyes flickering between Gee's mouth and her own stare. "Not all the way. But...I can give you something."  
  
Mikey moved to the side and leaned over Gee, blocking her from the sight of the main hallway, with his body, and then he stuck his hand down her pants.  
  
Gee moaned and rolled her hips up, rubbing shamelessly against Mikey's moving fingers. Mikey kissed her temple, her cheek, bit her earlobe and whispered to her until she came.  
  
After her breathing slowed and her heart was no longer threatening to beat out of her chest, Gee turned and caught Mikey's mouth, sliding their tongues together and nipping his bottom lip.  
  
Mikey pressed against her, and Gee smirked, breaking the kiss as she trailed her hand down over his stomach to undo the button and zip on his jeans.  
  
"Need some help there, Mikes?"  
  
Mikey nodded frantically and locked his eyes on Gee's. "Touch me, Gee, c'mon. We don't have much time."  
  
Her hand slid into his pants, wrapping around his cock and pulling it free, and after breathing harshly through the first few strokes, Mikey managed to find his words again.  
  
"We'll have all kinds of time back at the hotel though, babe. All night to - ah, shit - do whatever I want to do with you."  
  
Maybe it was the thought of all the possibilities in that sentence, or maybe it was just Gee herself, the way she knew how to handle him after all these years, but Mikey came not long after, all over Gee's hand. Mikey rested his forehead on her shoulder, panting, while Gee licked her hand clean and tucked him away.  
  
"Well," Gee said, "that was nice."  
  
Mikey laughed against her shoulder, then stood up.  
  
"I'm glad you found it satisfactory. Now lets get back to the guys before they get suspicious."  
  
"What are we gonna tell them this time?"  
  
Mikey thought for a moment. "That we got distracted by something shiny?"  
  
Gee laughed, because it was ridiculous and the guys would totally believe it. She followed Mikey to the dressing room, grinning the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fantasy fodder brought to you by a dream I had about Mikey. Feel free to judge.


End file.
